Union de mundos
by Krisher Ryutsa
Summary: La historia gira en torno a un chico que por una promesa de su abuelo va al mundo de Equestria, dentro de esta aventura conocerá a las mane 6 haciendo que cambie de opinión sobre regresar a su mundo.
**AMIGO O ENEMIGO**

 **Capítulo 1**

-Al fin está hecho, al fin podré ver el mundo del que tanto me hablaba mi abuelo.

-Estos 18 años completos de investigaciones y estudios no serán desperdiciados, quiero ver aquellas maravillas que vistes tú y conocer a las princesas de ese mundo y demostrarles a los demás que no estabas loco.

 **FLASHBACK**

En su niñez.

-Era un lugar completo de criaturas inimaginables nieto, estaba repleto de magia y en ella existían dos princesas- dijo el abuelo sobando el cabello de su nieto.

-Entiendo que no quieras creerme, ya que todo esto parece solo un sueño de un anciano como….

El niño le tapo la boca a su abuelo y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú nunca me has mentido abuelo, ¿Por qué crees que no vaya a confiar de tu palabra?

El abuelo dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

-Espera aquí un momento- dijo el abuelo agarrando a su nieto y dejándolo en el sofá en donde él estaba sentado.

El señor sé hacerlo a una repisa que tenia a una esquina de su cuarto abrió un cajón y de el saco un cuaderno viejo y polvoriento.

El señor sacudió un poco la pasta y se acerco al niño que estaba sentado en su sofá.

-Mira nieto, en este cuaderno hay unos códigos que te permitirá ir a Equestria. Sé que con tu mente lo podrás hacer más rápido que cuando yo intente abrir el portal.

-P… ¿portal?

-¡Sí!, para llegar a Equestria abrí un portal. Pero en cuanto regrese colapso asiendo que todo mi progreso se fuera al vacio.

-Quiero que vayas a Equestria y le des las gracias a las princesas por haberme salvado aquel día.

-Pero abuelo yo no puedo abrir un portal entre mundos…. Soy apenas un niño- dijo con vos decaída.

El señor agarro los hombros de su nieto y lo miro a los ojos.

-Yo creo en ti y sé que lo puedes hacer, eres más listo que este viejo saco de huesos- el señor le sonrió y se alejo de la habitación en donde estaban hablando.

El señor se detuvo en la puerta y miro al niño, voltio y alzo su pulgar en dirección al niño.

-Se que puedes hacerlo "Rayo rojo"- dejo la habitación después de decir aquella frase dejando al chico solo dentro de ella.

 **EN EL PRESENTE**

-No te decepcionare abuelo.

El chico bajo una palanca que estaba a su derecha y de forma inmediata la habitación comenzó a llenarse de luces.

-Por ahora todo va bien…

El chico voltio y se acerco a una especie de pistola que estaba conectada a un generador de corriente, sujeto la pistola con ambas manos y presiono el gatillo con fuerza haciendo que esta tirase un rayo a la pared.

-Bien está funcionando perfectamente.

El rayo al tocar la pared emitió una onda de aire que quito la capucha que traía puesta el chico.

Era un chico con cabellera y ojos rojos claro, al recibir la onda de aire se agarro su cabello de un lado y mostro una pequeña y algo rara sonrisa.

-Jeje…je se está abriendo, enserio se está abriendo el portal jeje.

El cuarto comenzó a iluminarse cada vez más gracias a que el portal se abría a un paso acelerado.

-Espera… que sucede con el portal, porque comienza a botar rayos.

El portal comenzó a emanar de su centro rayos dispersados por la habitación destruyendo la pistola y el generador lanzando al chico hacia una computadora que estaba a una esquina de su posición. El portal comenzó a minimizar su tamaño velozmente hasta desaparecer de la pared dejando todo oscuro y destruido.

El chico se levanto y puso su mano derecha en su frente confundido, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver todo oscuro.

El joven tapo su rostro con sus manos dejándose consumir por la ira.

-Se supone que esto serviría, se supone que no fallaría….

-¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAS DE SERBIR, NO FALLAR COMO AHORA!

El joven se paro y agarro la pistola y la miro por unos segundos.

-Desperdicie tanto tiempo en hacer esto yo mismo- dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la pistola.

Lanzo la pistola a una esquina haciendo que esta se destruyera en pedazos, voltio y miro una mochila que estaba cerca de la palanca que había bajado hace un momento. Se acerco a ella y la abrió con furia sacando barias cosas de ella y agarrando un cuaderno que había en el fondo, lo saco y comenzó a arrancar cada página de este, cada vez que arrancaba una página recordaba las historias que su abuelo le decía cada día hasta su fallecimiento. Cuando recordó la última cosa que le dijo su abuelo dejo de arrancar las hojas y dejo caer el cuaderno al suelo dispersando toda las hojas.

-Jeje valla parece que después de todo no podre cumplir la promesa que te hice abuelo- dijo mientras miraba las hojas tiradas en el suelo con una mirada perdida.

Recogió las cosas que había sacado de su mochila y al final recogió las hojas dispersadas en el suelo junto con el cuaderno uniéndolas y acomodándolas correctamente dentro de la mochila. Se paro y miro la pared por unos segundos callado.

No creo que funcione pero lo intentare dijo el chico en su mente.

-Equestria- dijo con voz decaída.

-Já ya lo sabía.

De pronto la pared emano una pequeña luz de ella y abrió un portal sorprendiendo al chico y succionándolo junto con otras cosas. Al momento de entrar en el portal el cuerpo del chico fue cubierto por una manta blanca haciendo que su cuerpo brillase y tomase la forma de un alicornio blanco con la melena roja, esto dejo inconsciente al chico flotando entre la corriente del portal.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE CANTERLOT.**

-Entonces su majestad ara la celebración del verano en Ponyville- dijo un guardia entrando en la habitación de la princesa.

En esta estaba la princesa Celestia cerca de una ventana enviando una carta.

-Sí, ya deberían de estar preparándose para mi llegada pasado mañana.

-Entendido su majestad- dijo el guardia inclinando la cabeza y saliendo de habitación de la princesa.

-Pasado mañana es el día más largo del milésimo año, y el último de su prisión en la luna.

-Solo espero que mi hermana me perdone por tenerla presionada 1000 años sola- dijo Celestia inclinando la cabeza.

De repente se le vino una imagen a Celestia de un alicornio blanco con una melena roja mirándola y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Hm?... Esta sensación me es familiar, no entiendo cómo pero es como si conociera de quien proviene- dijo Celestia colocando un casco en su pecho.

En ese momento otro guardia entro en la habitación de Celestia e inclino la cabeza.

-Disculpe su majestad pero alguien quiere verla.

-Dígales que enseguida iré.

-Entendido.

Celestia voltio la cabeza antes de salir de su habitación y miro hacia la ventana por unos segundos y después abandono la habitación.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE EQUESTRIA.**

El portal se abrió entre dos pilares expulsando unos papeles y algunos libros sin importancia seguido expulso el cuerpo del alicornio unos pocos metros del portal.

-Agh joder, que paso con el portal- dijo mientras se ponía un casco en su cabeza.

-No creo que sea porque dije Equestria, no?

El alicornio blanco voltio a mirar el portal y para su sorpresa este se había desvanecido, el único medio que tenia para regresar a su mundo se había desaparecido.

-Qué?... debes estar bromeando verdad.

El alicornio dio un paso y al dar el siguiente cayó en el suelo confundido.

-Auch que, porque me abre…..

El alicornio al ver su cuerpo se sorprendió y se alejo arrastrándose en el suelo hasta golpearse la parte trasera de su cabeza con una rama de un árbol

-¡Ah carajo!- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Por qué demonios tengo este cuerpo? Y que le paso a mis manos…. Ahora son cascos, y mi cabello está más largo de lo normal…. No creo que mi abuelo haya pasado por lo mismo, pero si en realidad si paso por aquí, significa que esto debe de ser Equestria.

El alicornio blanco se paro velozmente y se acerco a un barranco que había a unos metros de donde salió disparado del portal, se detuvo justo en la orilla de aquel barranco. Su vista se vio interrumpida por la luz del sol, al aclararse su vista pudo ver un castillo inmenso en una montaña a lo lejos también se pudo fijar que había un pueblo pequeño cerca de donde él estaba.

-Wuau pero que vista para más increíble, será mejor que valla primero a aquel pueblo, pero la única malo ahora es como bajo de esto- dijo mientras veía hacia abajo.

Unos de sus cascos resbalo del filo de la pendiente haciendo que este cayera del barranco, mientras iba cayendo se raspaba con las rocas y las ramas que sobresalían de el barranco. Al llegar al suelo cayó encima de un tronco torcido lastimándose el brazo y ala derecha.

-¡Ah!, joder… mi brazo… jeje… mi primer día en este mundo y ya salgo así je.

De pronto se hollé un rugido por los arboles, atrayendo la atención del alicornio herido. Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca los rugidos y las pisadas de aquella bestia, el alicornio intento pararse y al hacerlo se arrimo a aquel tronco agarrándose el brazo herido con su casco izquierdo. De repente una sombra más grande que él se alzó dejando al alicornio sorprendido.

-Estas bromeando verdad?... eso es una ¡MANTICORA!

La mantícora se abalanzo sobre el alicornio y lo ataco con su garra derecha haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia otro árbol, al momento de impactar con el tronco de aquel árbol este se quebró haciendo que las ramas cayeran en el cuerpo del alicornio. El alicornio se paro tembloroso por aquel inmenso golpe que había recibido directamente, miro a la mantícora y esta ya estaba frente de él dando otro severo golpe, esta vez el golpe había sido en el estomago, al momento de recibirlo este boto una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca haciendo que su vista se nublase un poco y perdiera fuerzas su cuerpo. Antes de que callera al suelo la mantícora le clavo en su espalda su aguijón insertándole un poco de su veneno.

-Agh…. ¡AH!

El alicornio agarro la cola de la mantícora y se aferro a ella, la mantícora comenzó a sacudirla y cada vez que lo hacía expulsaba mas veneno del aguijón.

-Si esto sigue así terminare siendo su cena muy pronto- dijo con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Espera… también tengo alas… tengo que aprovechar el momento adecuado… para poder usarlas.

La mantícora golpeo su cola contra el suelo haciendo que el alicornio se quedase aturdido por unos segundos, antes de que vuelva a alzar su cola el alicornio extendió sus alas y prendió vuelo con un impulso bestial arrancando la cola de la mantícora haciendo que esta rugiera y persiga salvajemente al alicornio.

-Bien funciono… ahora solo escapare de este…- antes de que terminara su frase se escucho un crujir de su ala derecha haciendo que callera en el suelo dando vueltas y se detenga en las raíces de un árbol.

La mantícora se acercaba a una velocidad brutal mientras que el alicornio intentaba pararse pero en cuanto se puso firme las raíces del árbol lo agarraron y lo llevaron al suelo con fuerza, la mantícora se postro frente de él lista para dar el golpe de gracia.

-Voy a morir aquí… si no me mata este golpe será el veneno… no tengo salida alguna- dijo mientras veía como la mantícora encestaba el golpe.

Destrúyela escucho en su cabeza.

La mantícora había sacado sus garras y el golpe estaba por impactar el cuerpo del alicornio, este mostro una sonrisa e izo que su cuerno brillase con un tono oscuro. El lugar avía estallado y creado una manta de humo saliendo el cuerpo del alicornio volando por el aire inconsciente.

-Hm?... de donde salió esa explosión- dijo una pegaso amarilla mientras miraba el cielo.

Alzo la mirada y en cielo pudo ver un alicornio envuelto en humo cayendo hacia una catarata.

-Oh no- dijo impulsándose hacia el alicornio envuelto en humo.

La pegaso amarilla agarro el cuerpo en el aire y lo llevo al suelo de inmediato.

Que sucede, porque todo está muy claro dijo en su mente.

El alicornio con mínimas fuerzas voltio un poco el rostro y vio que la pegaso amarilla que lo tenía entre sus brazos, alzó un poco el rostro intento ver el rostro de la pegaso pero la luz del día no le permitía tener una buena visión, solo pudo fijarse que tenia cabellera rosa y una vos adorable.

-Tranquilo te llevare a mi casa para curar tus heridas….

-Ma….

La pegaso miraba al alicornio con pena y cada vez aceleraba el paso más.

-Mamá- dijo con sus últimas fuerzas que dando inconsciente en los brazos de aquella pegaso.

La pegaso se sorprendió con lo que dijo el alicornio, y lo miro con dudas.

-Tengo que atender sus heridas rápido- dijo volviendo a mirar al frente.

 **AL SIGUIENTE DÍA EN LA MAÑANA.**

-Do… donde estoy… ¡agh!

El alicornio se levanto de la cama en donde estaba y se sorprendió al verse lleno de vendas y curitas.

-Que fue lo que sucedió…

 **FLASHBACK.**

-Destrúyela

La pegaso amarilla lo agarra en el aire.

-Tengo que atender sus heridas rápido.

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE.**

-Claro aquella pegaso que me agarro en el aire, ella tuvo que haber sido la que atendió mis heridas- dijo mientras se miraba sus brazos y alas.

Se había levantado de la cama y puso un casco en el suelo, en cuanto puso presión en el se cayó en el suelo.

-Agh… demonios- dijo mientras se levantaba y se arrimaba a la cama.

-Parece que ya te levantas…

Antes de que terminara la frase el alicornio agarro la sabana con rapidez y se la aventó a la pegaso distrayéndola acercándose a ella a una velocidad increíble, agarro sus dos cascos y los puso hacia atrás mientras que con el otro sostenía su cuerpo.

-E….espera solo…q…quiero ayudarte- respondió a aquella reacción del alicornio.

La vista del alicornio comenzó a tornarse borrosa y comenzaba a perder fuerzas cayendo en la espalda de la pegaso inconsciente.

-Q…que paso.

-Se te abrieron las heridas por haberte movido tan bruscamente- dijo mientras guardaba unas vendas en un botiquín.

-Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Necesitabas ayuda médica urgente y además no te podía dejar afuera para que mueras.

El alicornio miro a la pegaso amarilla por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada un poco.

-Gracias… por salvarme la vida.

La pegaso se sorprendió al escuchar ese gracias y se lo quedo mirando fijamente.

-Cuanto tiempo pase inconsciente.

-Un día entero- se refiere cuando lo rescato.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Era normal con aquellas heridas.

El alicornio se recostó en la cama y se puso una de las almohadas en la cara.

-Verdad, no me has dicho tu nombre todavía.

-Mi nombre- respondió el alicornio.

Bueno es verdad después de todo ella me salvo la vida dijo en su mente

El alicornio se levanto y se acerco a la pegaso amarilla, se postro frente de ella y le extendió el casco.

-Me llamo Krisher Ryutsa.

-Me llamo Fluttershy.

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente y dejaron salir unas pequeñas risas.

Fluttershy comenzó a contarle a Krisher que asía ella como cuidadora de animales y comenzó a enseñarle animal por animal, que le gustaban y como se divertía con ellos. Fluttershy comenzó a hablarle sobre Ponyville y las personas que conocía, los dos se divirtieron juntos.

-Valla nunca había hablado tanto con alguien antes.

-Enserio? ¿Por qué?- dijo Krisher mirando a Fluttershy.

-Normalmente soy bastante tímida y se me complica hablar con los otros ponis.

-Dominaras eso muy pronto Fluttershy, créeme- le dijo a Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-S… si- respondió sonrojada.

-Y como es tu vida Krisher? No me has dicho nada hasta ahora.

El alicornio se quedo completamente callado y cambio su personalidad completamente de cómo estaba hace algunos segundos. Fluttershy lo miro y entendió que no era algo fácil de decir.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, si no quieres hacerlo…

-¡No!

Sí se lo diré a ella al menos dijo en su mente.

-Veras Fluttershy yo no soy…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase una luz lleno el pasillo sorprendiendo a Krisher y a Fluttershy, esta se puso de tras de Krisher asustada. De repente una yegua blanca con melena de arcoíris más alta que Krisher y Fluttershy aparece enfrente de ellos, Krisher queda paralizado por unos segundos mirando a la yegua.

-Princesa Celestia- haciendo una reverencia.

-C… Celestia?- dijo Krisher con vos temblorosa.

-Ella es la gobernante de Equestria.

Krisher al escuchar esto se sorprende y mira a Celestia con dudas.

-Disculpe princesa, pero que hace aquí, en la casa de uno de sus súbditos?

-No te preocupes Fluttershy me iré en cuanto recoja algo- dijo mirando a Krisher.

-Pero, que quisiera una princesa de una súbdita?

-No quiero nada material, lo que me llevare es a él- respondió Celestia señalando a Krisher con su casco.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondieron Krisher y Fluttershy a la vez.


End file.
